


A Certain Kind of Complicated

by waldorph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to say yes, fuck yes, absolutely, but his voice deserted him hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Complicated

"Can you? Can you, without me touching you?"

Dean wants to say yes, fuck yes, _absolutely_, but his voice deserted him hours ago.

It's been hours, and he's stretched and burning, every nerve on fire. Fucked so hard there's a dull ache through his stomach and up his spine—so full he can feel it in his _throat_, hands sweaty and still holding his legs up, holding himself open, dick leaking against his stomach.

He manages the only word he's mouthed in hours: "Please."

Hips snap against his ass, and he's regarded thoughtfully.

When Cas pulls out, Dean feels empty—body gripping, tensing, trying to be full again.

"Here."

Cas shifts them, lays down on his back and guides Dean to straddle him, calves bracketing Cas's hips, trembling at the new position; exhausted from the strain of holding himself up.

He slides down on Cas's dick and settles, hands scratching against Cas's chest because it's—too much, somehow. Different. His body was resigned, before; complacent. Now it's like he's trying to come again, around the cockring. Like his body thinks it has a chance at release and is struggling towards it anew.

Cas is watching him, carefully cataloguing Dean's reactions. There's something else; something that says he wants to fucking lay waste to the world for Dean, and Dean lets his head hang down because that look is too much.

Dean moves, fucking himself down Cas's dick until he's full and then lifting, bouncing up and down on his cock and god, it's good.

Dean's riding him hard, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat that glows in the muted neon light from the bar across the street.

"Shit." His voice is mangled, scraping out of his too-dry throat, wrecked by the hitching moans he's been biting back because Sam's in the next room over, and then because he can't manage to scream no matter how much he wants too; he's too far gone to scream.

Dean takes a hand from Cas's shoulder and wraps his fingers around his dick, sliding down to the base and the ring, the fucking ring he's gotta get it off and then Cas's hand is there around his wrist, pulling him away and putting his hand back, slick now with pre-come, on Cas's shoulder. He grips tighter to keep his hand from slipping, hips stuttering, rhythm off.

"No."

"I—please—_please_—" He has to come. His thighs are burning like he's just run for his life, trembling and his abs are burning from being tensed, hands sweaty and slipping on Cas's shoulders and he's on top but god, this is so not his show, here.

Dean can't remember what city they're in, he can't remember what fucking state they're even in. He can't even _see_ straight, vision blurring in and out of focus—it's fucking sensory overload.

_"Please."_

His dick twitches desperately when Cas's hand slides from his hip and brushes against it, and then the ring's gone, and Dean bounces up and down again, desperate, fucking possessed. Has to come, has to—

"Come," Cas says, and shit, Dean didn't realize he was even waiting for permission but that's it, and he's coming, painting Cas's chin and chest and shaking through it, hips bucking frantically.

Cas slides his hands up, one on Dean's back and one on his shoulders and rolls them, and Dean lays there, sated and limp and just _takes it_ as Cas fucks him, hard and brutal, but still so good, and now that the edge is off Dean can just—

Enjoy it, and god, he does. Watching Cas's face twist, his head dip between his shoulders and his breath shudder as he finally, finally comes deep inside Dean, emptying into him and filling Dean up and yeah, Dean's gonna be leaking but no way in fuck is he cleaning up. He likes this. Likes being filled and used, raw from Cas.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _**::** Liked the fic? Let me know! Concrit, nitpicks &amp;c always welcome!  
> **::** for **screamlet**, who wanted porn.  
> **::** Title from Adam Lambert's song "A Loaded Smile"  
> **::** This is a work of fiction, characters belong to their respective owners, I make no money off of this.  
> _


End file.
